Le Morte de Merlin
by Nelliezabini4
Summary: One-shot. Merlin and Arthur are trapped in an Old Religion burial crypt...but they are not alone. Arthur is injured and Merlin cannot let him die. Will Merlin save Arthur? Or end up dying himself...  T for slight language


**YAY! So this is my very first Merlin story! and I'm really excited...**

**So I recently rediscovered my absolute love for Merlin...so I decided to write this one-shot thingy...and I'm quite proud of it so be nice okay? :)**

**Anyways there is possible spoilers to season 4...I haven't seen it yet though so I'm not sure...and there are some things mentioned in other seasons...but mainly not...**

**WARNING!: Major character death ahead... and for once no slash...kind of proud of myself for that too...just a really loving friendship...yep that's all it is**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope I don't own Merlin...I know it's really surprising...Neither do I own basins of water, Priestesess of the Old Religion (although I think it would be awesome to be one), bottles of who-knows-what, and I have never ridden a unicorn before either...darn...**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :) IT MAKES ME REALLY REALLY REALLY X INFINITY HAPPY! plus then maybe I'll write more Merlin more often...**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Morte d'Merlin<strong>

"Do you remember the first day I saw you, Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin turned towards the prince and could see the sadness echoed in his features. They had been trapped in this forsaken place for over a day now. Both battle-weary and injured, they were losing hope of returning to Camelot.

"I called you a prat and you had me put in the stocks." Merlin replied. The prince smiled a bit at this, which made Merlin feel slightly better; at least he could still make the prince see light in this gruesome darkness.

"I was wrong Merlin, I see that now." Arthur whispered. Merlin jerked up in surprise.

"What do you-" Merlin cut off at a signal from Arthur and listened closely. A far-off wail could be heard, drawing closer. Arthur stood, and Merlin scrambled to his feet behind him. Merlin listened as Arthur drew his sword in front of him. The wail was loud by now and they could both see a white mist moving towards them at the end of the tunnel.

The wail turned into a scream moments before the mist was upon them. Merlin threw himself at Arthur and pushed him to the ground right before the billowing cloud reached them.

"What...the...HELL...was that?" Arthur gasped out as Merlin quickly scrambled off him. Arthur rolled onto his feet with the squeal of rusted armor and a hearty groan.

"Don't know." Merlin answered. "But I think it's the reason we can't get out." Arthur nodded and leaned against the wall before groaning and falling to a sitting position. "Arthur?" Merlin asked with worry.

Arthur waved him off. "It's nothing, just my shoulder, it'll be fine." he grunted out with a laugh. "It's you we should be worried about."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked in confusion. He looked himself up and down but could see nothing wrong with himself. He hadn't been injured in the battle and Arthur had mainly cushioned his impact with the ground.

"Well just look at you, you look horrible!" Arthur exclaimed with a grin. Merlin still looked at him with utter confusion. "Oh wait," Arthur said, looking at Merlin closer, "That's how you always look." Merlin scowled at him before breaking out laughing.

"God you are a PRAT Arthur." Merlin said with a grin. "For a moment there I thought that maybe I had grown an extra limb of something!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm still the prince you know, I could have you put in the dungeon for calling me a prat. In fact," Arthur said with a grin. "I think that's exactly what I'll do if-when we get out."

Merlin muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Merlin replied.

Arthur looked at him closely but shrugged. "How did we get stuck here anyways?" he asked with another groan. Dang that shoulder hurt like nothing else!

"Well I do believe it was your clever idea to come in here in order to escape the army." Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded slightly.

"Because of course YOU made the very ingenious assumption that the men would never follow us into the old haunted ruins of an Old Religion burial crypt." Merlin continued. Arthur winced as he realized just how absurd that sounded.

Arthur looked around at their dank surroundings. "Well I was right; they didn't follow us in here." He said quietly.

Merlin snorted.

"Okay, so I didn't exactly think this plan through, but how was I supposed to know that we'd get stuck in these creepy lower vaults with only a white mist to keep us company." Arthur protested.

"You really are such a git." Merlin muttered.

"Don't you dare say you don't like that about me Merlin." Arthur said as he laid his head against the stone of the wall behind him. "Think about how boring your life would be if you didn't get the honored task of being my manservant."

Merlin chuckled. "Oh yeah. I wouldn't gave to clean your room every day, or muck out the stables, or have my life threatened every week or so. Perish the thought of me ever getting a full day of peace."

"Exactly my point." Arthur said smugly. He rested his head on the stone behind him again with a groan. "You know what Merlin, if we don't get out of here and I need a servant in the next life..."

"Please don't ask me!" Merlin said in horror. Arthur laughed weakly before groaning again and clutching his shoulder in agony. "Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, moving to come to a kneel right before Arthur. "Arthur you NEED to let me look at that."

"No." Arthur protested weakly, "It's-it's fine. There's not enough room, and if the-the mist comes back." he gasped out as he clutched at his shoulder again.

"I'll just have to be quick then." Merlin said, already getting out his supplies from his belt. "Come on, lie on your back." Arthur did as he told and lay so he was mostly in the corridor. "This is going to hurt a little." Merlin warned as he took off Arthur's armor and began to peel back the blood soaked fabric of Arthur's tunic. Arthur hissed and clenched his teeth in pain as Merlin poured something from a bottle onto the wound and pressed a cloth against it.

Looking at Merlin through blurry vision, Arthur's mind noticed something through his pain-induced haze. "Merlin, w-where-where's your neck-neckerchief?" he asked weakly.

In reply Merlin merely lifted up the cloth he was cleaning Arthur's wound with. He groaned softly as he inspected Arthur's wound closely. "Oh Arthur, this is bad, very very bad." The wound was a jagged cut, inflamed and deep. It started at just to the right of Arthur's collar bone and ended across his chest and under his ribcage. Merlin thought the dagger must have cut or grazed a nerve that was causing Arthur so much pain.

Arthur was staring at him, vision glazed. "Arthur, I'm going to need to redress this and it's going to hurt a lot." he warned. Arthur didn't react. "Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed worriedly. He slapped Arthur across the face, which got him the reaction he wanted.

"MERlin!" Arthur exclaimed angrily. "You can't just go and hit me! I'm the bloody PRINCE...after...all." he trailed off weekly, head resting on the ground again. He growled in pain as Merlin cleaned and dressed the wound, yelping when Merlin pulled the bandages tight.

Merlin was worried. The wound was terribly infected and seemed to be affecting Arthur's mind. Looking in his pouch, Merlin took out a purple bottle that glowed slightly. Gaius wouldn't be happy that he'd used it, especially on Arthur. Gaius had said only to use it in a dire emergency..._but I think this qualifies as an emergency_, Merlin thought with conviction. "Here drink this." he said, passing the bottle to Arthur.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, mildly curious about what it was his manservant carried in that belt of his.

"Something Gaius made. It'll help with the pain and infection, and hopefully it'll wake you up more." he said. "Now let's get that armor back on." he continued, already picking up the pieces that were on the ground.

Arthur drank the medicine in one gulp and immediately the world around him came into clear focus. "Wow that stuff's strong." he gasped. Now that he could actually focus on Merlin he noticed the shaking of his manservant's hands and the way he chewed on his bottom lip in worry. He could also hear the far-off wailing that was gradually coming closer. "Merlin." he said in warning.

"I know Arthur." Merlin said with fear in his eyes. His hands shook as he got the shoulder plate of Arthur's armor on, but the buckle was giving him trouble.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed in alarm. From the end of the tunnel he could see the white mist approaching.

"I know Arthur!" Merlin shouted back, fear etched into his face. "I know." he said quietly. A new look had taken on his features, a look Arthur had never noticed before. Arthur saw the mist closer and the wail louder as Merlin buckled his armor.

"I'm happy to be your servant, until the day I die." Merlin whispered as the wail turned into a scream. He pushed Arthur to the ground and leaped head-first into the mist. Arthur watched as he froze in midair, then was hurled back into the wall.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed.

:::::::::

To Merlin the world was cold and full of pain. His vision turned grey and blurry as his mind froze over. As his heart stopped beating the last thought in Merlin's mind was "Arthur".

:::::::::

"Merlin, oh Merlin." Arthur cried as he cradled his manservant in his arms. The boy's face was blank, his eyebrows frozen, and shards of ice hung off his face. Arthur barely registered the fresh wind that hit him in the face, nor the hole in the wall that made that fact possible. All he could figure out was that Merlin was dead and there was no way he could save him.

Arthur must have fallen asleep holding his manservant in his arms for when he awoke his neck was stiff, his arms ached, and there was...sunlight streaming on his face? _What?_ Arthur thought, _but we're in that god-forsaken crypt._ Then he remembered.

Lifting Merlin gently in his arms, Arthur struggled over the rock-strewn floor and out the opening into the sunlit morning.

:::::::::

Gwen turned in worry when she heard her lady shriek behind her. "What is it m'lady?" she ask.

Morgana pointed out the window. "It's Arthur, and-and Merlin." she gasped, arm wavering.

"Dear lord." Gwen uttered, hand across her heart. "Oh Merlin!" Gwen and Morgana watched as Arthur struggled across the courtyard with Merlin still in his arms. The brunette boy hung limp, face ashen, and eyes glazed. As King Uther emerged from the castle with the knights of Camelot behind him, Arthur fell to his knees, weeping freely.

Uther knelt beside his son and gently lifted him up, having Sir Leon carry Merlin. Both were taken to Gaius.

:::::::::

Merlin awoke feeling perfectly fine and normal. That was until he was almost crushed by an armor clad blonde. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed after he let go of Merlin, who was now poking his ribs gingerly. "Thank god you're alive!"

Merlin looked around in confusion. "How-how'd I get here?" he asked.

Arthur looked quite put out that Merlin didn't seem too grateful about his concern for his manservant, but he chalked it up to just waking up from a near-death experience. "Um, I brought you here. After you ran into the, er, mist." he explained.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes you prat I can understand that. Just, how did you escape the crypt?" he asked.

"Um, it was the white mist again. After it swept through you it barreled a hole right through the wall. I just carried you out of the hole and back to Camelot." Arthur exclaimed, missing Merlin's look of alarm.

"YOU carried me ALL THE WAY to Camelot!" Merlin gasped, trying to draw the conversation away from the mist. "Sorry to be such a bother." he added sheepishly.

"Oh don't worry Merlin. You'll make up for it soon enough." Arthur laughed, making Merlin groan in the prospect of the agony that would await him. "And yes I did carry your skinny little backside all the way to Camelot." Merlin was just about to protest that his backside certainly WAS NOT skinny, when the door opened.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed. "Good heavens you're awake!"

"Yeah Gaius, you can't get rid of me THAT easily." Merlin said with a laugh and grin. He tried to get out of the bed, but fell back with a shout of pain, clutching his chest.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed, rushing over to catch him as the boy almost toppled out of the bed.

"What's wrong with me Gaius?" Merlin asked, body shaking.

"I don't know Merlin; I don't even know what happened. And I WOULD know if the Prince had come in here and told me what had happened instead of DEMANDEDING I save you RIGHT NOW!" Gaius replied worriedly with a well-placed look of shame.

"But Merlin was DYING!" Arthur protested, looking rather cowed.

"And you wouldn't even let me look at that shoulder of yours!" Gaius went on, "Now TELL ME what happened!"

Arthur sighed and recounted their tale. He told of the battle with Morgause, their escape into the forest, and their subsequent fight with the army. His voice got softer as he told of his idea to go into the crypt and he was almost crying as he explained about the scene in the tunnels. "What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked, voice choked with worry. "What was that mist?"

Gaius looked at Arthur a moment before turning around and getting a book from the shelf. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He looked up at Arthur in grim concern. "The creature you have described seems to be a Wraith." he explained, showing Arthur the page. "A relative to the Banshee, they haunt tombs and battlefields, looking for trapped souls to prey on. A Banshee's wail can kill a man, but fortunately the Wraith does not possess that trait from its ancestors."

Arthur looked relieved, "So Merlin's going to be fine." he said with a smile. That smile quickly morphed into a frown as Gaius shook his head.

"Arthur," Gaius said with a sorrowful shake of his head, "No mortal has ever survived their touch." Arthur looked at Merlin, then back at Gaius, emotions struggling on his face.

"It can't be true." Arthur said weekly.

"I'm afraid it is," Gaius said quietly. "Merlin will die. I don't know when, I don't know how, but he WILL die."

"NO!" Arthur shouted, as he turned tail and fled. Merlin looked at Gaius, question in his eyes. Gaius nodded sadly and Merlin nodded back in understanding, lowering his head back onto the pillow. Silence hung throughout the room.

"I saved his life." Merlin said quietly, "But he just thinks I'm an idiot."

Gaius gave Merlin the eyebrow-of-shame. "He does not think you're an idiot, Merlin." Merlin began to protest, but Gaius cut him off. "You weren't here when he brought you in. He was frantic, and rightly so. Merlin, do you have any idea what you've sentenced yourself to?" he asked.

Merlin sighed and nodded. "How long do I have?" he asked.

"A week, maybe more, I can't say for sure." Gaius replied.

Merlin nodded again. "No one can know about this." he said suddenly, "I don't want people mourning me before I'm gone." Gaius nodded in understanding. Merlin shivered violently. "I'm cold, Gaius, freezing cold. And it hurts." he said, placing a hand on his chest.

Gaius went to his work bench and brought back a vial. "This will help with the pain, but I can't do anything about the cold." he explained, handing the vial to Merlin who downed it in one gulp. He sat back with a sigh, and, within a few minutes, was able to get up and walk without crying out in pain. Merlin headed towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Gaius said, his concerned expression vanishing to be replaced by the eyebrow of shame.

"I've got to find Arthur." Merlin said, a look in his eyes. Gaius nodded.

"Bring him to get his shoulder checked when you find him!" Gaius called as Merlin rushed out the door.

Merlin found Arthur in his bedchambers, sitting and staring out the window. "Merlin." Arthur said, not looking, as Merlin entered the room.

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asked cautiously, voice low and respectful.

"What did Gaius tell you?" Arthur asked, finally turning his head to look at Merlin.

"He needs to look at your shoulder, Arthur, before it gets infected."

"You know I didn't mean THAT!" Arthur interrupted him, anger humming in his voice.

Merlin gulped before he answered Arthur's question. "I have a week, maybe less, maybe more, but it's inevitable."

"No it's NOT!" Arthur shouted, standing up suddenly, turning to stare out the window again.

Merlin took a few steps forwards, so he was standing to the side, right behind Arthur. "It's okay Arthur, I've done what I must in life." Arthur was silent in response. "I'm scared." Merlin said quietly. Only silence followed his confession. "You're not scared?" Merlin asked cautiously, trying to read Arthurs stance.

"Oh I am Merlin." Arthur replied, voice low with emotion. "Maybe more than you." he turned to face Merlin, and Merlin could see the tears in the young prince's eyes.

"It's okay Arthur." Merlin said, "We'll meet again someday, on the Isle of Avalon." Arthur nodded imperceptibly.

"My father's holding a feast tomorrow, in celebration of my safe return." Arthur said, reigning in his emotion with a swift change of topic. "I will expect you to serve me in some better clothes than those." he said with a wrinkle of his nose. Merlin was about to protest that the was NOTHING wrong with his clothes when he caught the look in Arthur's eyes; he was trying to remain calm, act like nothing was wrong, trying not to fall apart before Merlin's eyes.

"Of course, Sire." Merlin replied, grinning when Arthur scowled at his use of the title. "But I have no other, FINER, clothes." he raised his eyebrows at Arthur in question.

Arthur looked at him a moment, then nodded, as if he was reassuring himself of something. "You will go with Gwen and Morgana to the market. There you will get a uniform fit for the manservant of the Prince of Camelot."

"And..." Merlin prodded.

"And I'll go to Gaius about my shoulder." Arthur said in exasperation with a roll of his eyes.

"Deal." Merlin said with a grin.

:::::::::

"So what exactly did Arthur say he wanted?" Gwen asked.

"All he said was something befitting for the servant of a prince." Merlin replied with a roll of his eyes. The three stopped at a stall that had all fashions of clothing, the majority inscribed with the emblem of Camelot.

"How about this?" Morgana asked, holding up a bright red tunic, black tight breeches, and a matching puffy hat complete with feather.

"But that looks exactly like my normal serving wear." Merlin complained. If he was going to die soon he wanted to look good until then.

"Well I GUESS you could always wear what the serving men in Egypt wear..." Morgana trailed off, a cruel smile on her lips.

Merlin looked at her in horror and held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, I'll wear the hat!"

:::::::::

"Ouch!" Arthur exclaimed, "That HURTS!"

"It is infected, sire." Gaius said, continuing to apply the ointment to Arthur's wound. "You should have let me look at it first; it would have helped reduce the pain."

Arthur shook his head, gritting his teeth when Gaius started wrapping his shoulder. "No." he gasped. "Merlin was-ah-more important."

"Where is that boy now anyways?" Gaius asked.

"Shopping with Morgana and Gwen. I told him to get something special for tonight's feast." Arthur answered. Gaius nodded, a sad look on his face as he finished dressing the wound.

"Merlin IS going to die, Arthur." Gaius said quietly.

"There must be SOMETHING we can do!" Arthur shouted. Gaius shook his head, making Arthur hang his head. "He saved my life," he whispered, "I can't stand by and watch him die."

"There's nothing you can do, Arthur." Gaius sad sadly.

"I can't lose him." Arthur whispered. "It HURTS...too much." Gaius nodded in understanding. "What can I do?" he asked wearily.

"Tell him, Arthur. Tell him what you've told me." Gaius advised, setting down the flask of ointment.

Arthur nodded before pointing his finger at Gaius violently. "NO ONE can know about this!" he said severely.

"Of course not sire."

:::::::::

"Get out here Merlin!" Arthur shouted from the other side of the screen. "I am NOT getting into this ridiculous cloak by myself!" Merlin quickly scrambled out, hat in place, to see Arthur looking at him worriedly. The Prince said nothing, so Merlin proceeded to help him with his tunic and robe.

"Merlin." Arthur said quietly as his manservant finished tying on his cloak.

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin asked, startling Arthur with his use of his title. Arthur sighed and sat down, motioning for Merlin to sit down too. Merlin sat and wrapped himself in a blanket; his body was freezing and he was now shivering with cold.

"There are many things I have to thank you for." Arthur said slowly, fighting back tears. "You've taught me so much. Most of all you have taught me, what it is to be a Prince."

Merlin looked at him, a few tears dripping slowly down his face. "Arthur I-"

There was a knock on the door and a knight appeared. "Prince Arthur, the feast is about to begin. Your presence is requested in the Throne Room."

Arthur nodded and stood. "Thank you Liam. Come Merlin." he said, motioning for his manservant to follow him.

Arthur stood, goblet raised, and spoke to people in the room. "People of Camelot! We have emerged victorious in the battle against Cenred and our kingdom is once again safe." the people cheered as Uther stood and raised his goblet next to his son.

"And we can thank the gods that Arthur has returned safe." there was more cheering and the King of Camelot sat again.

Arthur nodded to the people and raised his glass, looking at Merlin. Arthur raised the amber liquid to his mouth. He watched in horror as Merlin turned pale, the pitcher of wine he was holding tumbling to the floor. As Merlin fell to the floor Arthur dropped his goblet, wine spilling everywhere, and ran to his manservant.

"We must get him to my chambers." Gaius said softly as he looked sadly upon Merlin's unmoving body.

Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms, nodded to his father who had stood up again, a look of shock on his face, and rushed out of the hall and down to Gaius's chambers.

Arthur lay Merlin down on his bed, biting his lip to keep tears from spilling out of his eyes. "He's much too cold." Arthur whispered.

Gaius hovered over Merlin, mixing herbs and ointments. He leaned down to listen to Merlin's chest and stilled. He turned to look up at Arthur. "He's dead." he whispered.

Arthur stilled his pacing. "It's not true." he choked out. "NO!" Arthur fell to his knees, holding onto Merlin's cold and lifeless hand. The brunette's eyes were closed, his skin white and frozen. "We have to give him a knight's funeral, he deserves that." Arthur said quietly.

"You're a brave man Merlin."

:::::::::

Merlin opened his eyes to see the sun shining in a bright blue sky. He looked curiously down at his own body against the bright green of the grass. He was all there. Merlin looked up to see a woman standing in front of a short, round pillar, her back turned to him.

"Where am I?" he asked, finding his voice to be as clear as ever. The girl turned in surprise, smiling when her eyes fell on Merlin.

"Welcome, Emrys, to Avalon." she said smiling. "The Isle of the Blessed."

Merlin rose to his feet, finding that indeed his legs still worked. He walked over and she nodded to him, allowing for him to see the pool of water she was standing before. "Am I dead?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"Yes, Emrys." she said with a nod.

"Then why am I here?" Merlin asked. The girl looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"You are here, Emrys, because I called you here. I am the Priestess of the Old Religion." she explained. Merlin looked at her, a weary look in his eyes.

"So you are like Nimueh." he stated coldly, but the girl shook his head.

"Nimueh was a Priestess who forgot her duty. She was a Priestess of the Old Religion. I am THE Priestess of the Old Religion." she said, a disapproving look in her eye. "But I have called you here for a reason Emrys."

:::::::::

Arthur looked from his window at the bundles of sticks Merlin rested upon. He nodded and they were lit, the flames licking up over the Warlock's body. Arthur focused on the sword that lay across Merlin's body-the highest symbol of honor. Arthur turned from the window, his world crushing down, and wiped the tears from his face.

:::::::::

"Look upon the water, Emrys." the Priestess said, waving her hand over the basin. Images formed of a battle-ravaged landscape, the form of Camelot burning in the distance.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, rather frightened by what he saw.

"It is a possible future." she waved her hand again. "It is what will come to pass now that you have died."

Merlin watched Arthur in battle, fighting against an army of men who when stabbed did not die. "What are they?" Merlin asked as he watched the fighting continue.

"They are the immortal." the Priestess said. "Men who spilled their blood in the Cup of Life."

She pointed again at the basin and Merlin watched as the knights were slaughtered. "NO!" Merlin shouted as he saw Arthur get run through with a sword.

"Yes, Emrys, the young Pendragon will die." The Priestess said seriously, "And without him we will fall."

"I have to go back!" Merlin shouted, eyes frantic. "I MUST save Arthur!" The Priestess nodded, smiling. She pointed back at the basin, where the images shifted to an image of Arthur, a crown on his head and Merlin by his side.

"That is why I have called you here, Emrys. Without you Arthur Pendragon will die and Albion will never be created." she looked at Merlin, eyes blazing. "We cannot let that happen. I MUST return you to the land of the living."

Merlin nodded, eyes still worried. "But what about the balance of the world? Must someone die for me." he asked.

"There is no price that is worth the salvation of the world." the Priestess said quietly.

"How do I get back?" Merlin asked. The Priestess passed her hand over the pool and the water rippled.

"That is up to you, Emrys. But I think you must only want it, and it will be yours."

Merlin watched as she faded from sight and with her the scene around him. Merlin awoke lying on his back on a stone table. He looked above his head at the script along the walls. It was a temple of the old Religion.

Merlin climbed to his feet, walking to the entrance of the temple. He gasped as his sight fell upon a unicorn standing in a pool of light before him. The unicorn shook its head, not moving. Merlin walked slowly forward and still it didn't move.

He touched the horn gently and the creature looked him in the eye. _Hello Emrys_, Merlin heard it speak inside his head. _I've waited a long time for you_. _If it pleases you climb on my back, I will return you to your destiny._

Merlin nodded and swung onto the unicorn's back. It tossed its head and took off running. They passed through forests and kingdoms, mountains and valleys, without rest or slowing pace. Finally they came to the top of a hill, the kingdom of Camelot spread out before them.

The unicorn stopped, turning its head to look with its sad golden eyes at Merlin. _I go no further, Emrys._

Merlin nodded. "Thank you, I'll never forget this." he whispered, sliding off its back.

The unicorn bowed its head_. It is an honor to serve Emrys, the great Warlock. _Then it was gone.

Merlin walked through the gates, the soldiers standing guard utterly shocked by his presence. There was a shout of "Merlin returns!" and soon a few soldiers had left to tell the Prince his manservant was back.

The knights were unable to find the Prince, so Merlin went to find him himself. He knew it was better this way. Merlin found the door of Arthur's room to be locked, so he pounded it with his fist. "Open up Arthur!" he shouted.

From inside the room Merlin heard a muffled cry of, "GO AWAY MERLIN!" and then a gasp and the sound of someone tripping and metal falling to the floor. Then the door was flung open and Merlin found himself crushed by the blonde. "MERlin!" Arthur shouted. "How-wha-why! How did you!"

Merlin shook his head. "I do not know Arthur. I guess my destiny was not yet fulfilled." he said softly. Arthur grinned and embraced the Warlock once again.

"Well this is great!" Arthur shouted. Merlin looked at Arthur in concern. Despite his smile and brightened expression his eyes were red and there were dark shadows under his eyes.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Merlin asked, concerned.

Arthur waved his question off and continued talking. "We must have a feast in your honor! But first you should take a bath and eat something. I bet your starving. You can have a bath right here; I'll get some servants to bring up some hot water and soap. Oh and of course I'll request some REAL food for you, not that stuff you eat with Gaius." Arthur rambled on, almost missing the fallen expression on Merlin's face. "What is it?" he asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur, eyes sad. "There-" he choked out. "There's something I have to do first." Arthur nodded, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. Merlin nodded back, placing a hand on Arthur's and squeezing. Merlin turned and walked out of the room, the door clunking closed behind him.

:::::::::

Merlin took a torch and traveled down the stairs, descending into the darkness.

"Ah, Warlock." the Dragon said. "I see you have returned to the land of the living."

"Why was I able to return?" Merlin asked.

The Dragon laughed, rearing its head. "Young Warlock, as long as the young Pendragon lives, you must as well. You and Arthur's paths lie together." The Dragon lowered its head to look closely at Merlin. "And from now on your paths are entwined."

"But why!" Merlin shouted. "There must be a reason!"

The Dragon laughed again. "It is your destiny, Emrys."

-the end-


End file.
